É o nosso casamento
by sango7higurashi
Summary: Drabbles sobre fatos aleatorios que ocorreram no casamento de James e Lily. Parte do projeto Bitzkrieg do forum 6V.
1. O presente

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Obs: Para o Bitzkrieg do Forum 6V

O presente

- ... ou um abajur.

James tirou os olhos da costureira que pregava alfinetes em seu terno e encarou seu amigo.

- Do que está falando, Sirius?

- Do seu presente de casamento, oras, não estava me ouvindo?

James encarou o amigo sem responder a pergunta, ele obviamente não estava ouvindo.

-Obrigado pela atenção... em todo o caso, estava falando sobre seu presente, pensei que um abajur pode ser uma boa, você sempre se bate com um monte de coisa até achar a varinha na mesinha e acender luz no quarto, com um abajur você não vai mais ter esse problema... embora eu ainda acho que você devia era parar de acordar de madrugada.

- Eu preciso trabalhar, Pads, e não vou precisar do abajur, eu vou me CASAR, não vou continuar morando na casa dos meus pais, Lily já pensou em parte da mobília e já temos quase todo o quarto mobiliado, inclusive com abajures, Lily é mais detalhista do que eu para acessórios.

Sirius encarou o amigo como se o visse pela primeira vez.

- É claro que eu sabia que você ia se mudar, mas um abajur continua sento útil.

James sorriu internamente, Sirius estava disfarçando, mas ele podia ver a leve vermelhidão no rosto muito pálido do amigo.

- Compre outra coisa, Sirius, tenho certeza que consegue pensar em um presente mais único.

James jamais imaginou os problemas que teria com o "adorável" presente de Sirius.


	2. Alguns minutos

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Obs: Para o Bitzkrieg do Forum 6V

Alguns minutos

Ele estava ali, parado e levemente tremulo, sentia os olhares a sua volta, alguns fixos nele, outros no final do corredor. A tensão parecia lhe ferir como agulhas, seus braços estavam duros e ele já não era mais capaz de sentir as mãos que tanto apertava. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, aquela espera de poucos minutos parecia ser a mais dolorosa de sua vida.

Ouviu uma risada conhecida e se virou na direção de Sirius, o idiota tentava abafar o riso, mas acabava por chamar mais a atenção.

"Espere até ser com você"

Mas embora o amigo lhe distraísse por um instante, James não conseguia tirar o pensamento fixo de que talvez Lily tivesse desistido, talvez casa com um maroto fosse demais para ela, talvez ela nem o amasse mais. Se é que amou um dia!

Então um som leve de órgão encheu a igreja trouxa, a tensão se foi, a dor passou e todas as dúvidas pareceram coisas sem o menor sentido. Quando a porta se abriu, James só conseguia sentir um imenso alivio percorrer seu corpo, seguido da felicidade por finalmente ver a mulher mais linda do mundo seguir em sua direção.


	3. Proteção

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Obs: Para o Bitzkrieg do Forum 6V

Proteção

Ele custava mais caro do que qualquer outro. James ficou irritado quando eu insisti que comprássemos.

Ele ficou guardado fora da geladeira um umas duas semanas antes de ser colocado com as outras bebidas. Deveríamos ter deixado com os meus pais.

Ele foi colocado em um balde com gelo pouco antes da cerimônia começar. Tinha mais de 20 pessoas naquela cozinha.

Ele tinha uma essência única de cereja. Nunca cheguei a provar.

Sirius tinha a capa de invisibilidade roubada de James. O champanhe do meu casamento não estava preparado pra isso.


	4. Sobre meias e flores

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Obs: Para o Bitzkrieg do Forum 6V

Sobre meias e flores

Era uma meia rendada, não era branca como o vestido, era de um beje claro e delicado, cor de creme.

As formas eram de flores, mas não eram flores definidas, James podia passar o dedo delicadamente sobre cada uma delas, mas não sabia reconhecê-las, não sabia se era realmente por serem irreconhecíveis ou se era sua atenção nas pernas brancas e torneadas de sua esposa. ESPOSA. Saboreou a palavra em sua mente, como desejou aquilo.

Suas mãos pararam de subir e chegaram no rendado superior, onde a meia terminava, a metade das coxas macias que as mãos se demoraram antes de voltar a meia.

Descia a renda devagar, sentindo cada detalhe da pele que ela revelava, cada detalhe que não fora queimado através dos espaços, cada pedacinho que ansiava pelo calor de suas mãos.

E o ritual se repetiu para que o par de pernas estivesse liberto daquela prisão florida.

E no estante seguinte ao que a bela renda foi largada no chão do quarto, ela já não valia mais nada e foi esquecida como qualquer outra coisa que tocasse o chão naquele instante.


	5. A toalha e as duas garrafas

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Obs: Para o Bitzkrieg do Forum 6V

A toalha e as duas garrafas

A toalha de mesa era de duplo tecido, em cima o rendado e em baixo o branco da base. Não era branca, mas perola e a renda possuía pequenos fios dourados que brilhavam dependendo da posição do observador.

A toalha era grande o bastante para a mesa de bebidas, de um lado a cerveja amanteigada, a água e todas as demais bebidas sem álcool, do outro foi colocado cerveja e whisky de fogo, mesmo que sem a aprovação de Lily. No meio ficou o champanhe, comprado de ultima hora, uma vodca, comprada por Sirius, e duas garrafas de vinho.

A primeira garrafa ficou na mesa pouco tempo, mas ninguém soube ao certo o que aconteceu, Remus sugeriu que alguém a tivesse roubado.

A segunda, por sua vez, chegou até mesmo a ser aberta, mas não provada, porque o Sirius entregou-a a Peter enquanto ele pegava a taça.

A toalha perola era linda, mas durou tão pouco como a segunda garrafa, porque depois de manchada com o liquido nunca mais voltou a ser perola. Um feitiço teria limpado, mas de raiva, Lily a jogou fora, para não ter de lembrar do triste fim das duas únicas garrafas de vinho de seu casamento.


	6. Açúcar em forma de glacê

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Obs: Para o Bitzkrieg do Forum 6V

Açúcar em forma de glacê

Ela olhou aquele monte de açúcar em forma de glacê, como ela desejava um pedaço daquilo, não sobreviveria tempo suficiente na cerimônia se não tivesse ao menos um pouquinho daquele delicioso bolo a sua frente.

- O que a futura senhora pensa que está fazendo?

Lily puxou as mãos que iam em direção ao bolo e se virou para encarar o homem que entrava na sala.

- Que susto, Sirius! Achei que você James!

A risada característica de Sirius entrou pelos ouvidos dela.

- Você ficaria mais envergonhada se fosse James?

As bochechas já rosadas de Lily ganham uma tonalidade mais forte de vermelho.

- Não é isso, é que ver a noiva antes do casamento dá azar!

- Vou fingir que acredito...

Então o moreno chegou perto do bolo e puxou um pedaço do glacê com o dedo.

- Muito bom... mas vamos porque você já esta atrasada, seu pai e seu futuro marido a esperam.

E dizendo as ultimas palavras, Sirius puxou Lily para longe do bolo cujo glacê possuía duas pequenas falhas.


End file.
